capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Goldie's Off Track Betting
Goldie's Off Track Betting is a betting establishment frequented by members of the Ha'la'tha and their associates. It is located in Little Tauron. Sam Adama thinks of Goldie's as his place. Ha'la'tha Life In an attempt to establish some tough guy cred, William Adama takes up delivering food there instead of attending classes. Francis and Paulie give him a hard time. Ha'la'tha members drink Lethe beer and play triad while watching Backtalk with Baxter Sarno when Daniel and Amanda Graystone appear on the show. The Guatrau's daughter, Fidelia Fazekas, is released from prison on probation. She goes to Goldie's and runs into Sam. They greet warmly and he tells her about the deaths of Shannon and Tamara. He says he and others took her conviction hard, especially Yoseef. Sam and Joseph Adama receive Ha'la'tha promotions here. Sam is promoted to Captain to become a leader of men. Joseph is officially inducted into the Ha'la'tha for his service to the Guatrau for representing his interests at Graystone Industries. Dave Oneris teaches William how to play triad at Goldie's and Willie quickly learns how to cheat. Tragedy and Consequences After Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put out a hit on him and Sam, he goes to Goldie's and Sam meets him there. They get their fake identification and cubits so they and their families can disappear off-world. The Guatrau's hit men catch up with them there. William gets caught in the altercation and is accidentally killed. The next day, Joseph tells Fidelia he wants a sit-down with the Guatrau. She agrees, but says they will need assurances. He says of course, but he wants something in return. At Goldie's, Fidelia convinces her father to meet with Joseph in a virtual Goldie's. Meeting in the Virtual World will give the Guatrau the advantage of protection from any reprisals. There, Joseph tells the Guatrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and those are the wrong decisions. The Guatrau cautions him, but then he struggles for air. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over his head and has him in a headlock. Joseph takes the kapi poison out of his pocket and shoves it down the Guatrau's throat, killing him. Fidelia has offered up her father as a sacrificial lamb to give the Adamas their Blood for Blood retribution. Fidelia becomes the new Guatrau. Additional Images 103 Paulie.png|Paulie complains about the Caprica police profiling Taurons. 103 Francis.jpg|Francis gives Willie a hard time. 104 Watching Sarno Goldie's Triad.png|The guys watch the Graystone interview on Backtalk. 106 Joseph Sam Goldie's.jpg|Joseph visits Sam to confirm the MCP theft cannot be traced back to them. 118 Dave Oneris.png|Dave taught Willie how to play triad and the kid quickly learned how to cheat. 117 Tommy.jpg|The Guatrau sent Tommy to kill Sam and Joseph. 117 Evelyn Joseph Grieving.jpg|Evelyn comforts Joseph after William dies. 117 Sam Grieving Willie.jpg|Sam grieves Willie's death. 118 Fidelia Guatrau Goldie's.jpg|Fidelia convinces the Guatrau to meet Joseph on neutral ground in V-World. Behind the Scenes General In the commentary for the episode , Sasha Roiz, who plays Sam Adama, says that the production team did such an excellent job restoring the building to look like a betting establishment that someone actually came in trying to place a bet."The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Tom Lieber, Esai Morales, Sasha Roiz and Magda Apanowicz, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Filming Location Goldie's Off Track Betting was filmed at an actual location in Vancouver's Chinatown neighborhood at the corner of Gore Avenue and Powell Street, a few blocks south of the Little Tauron street exteriors seen in .Goldie's Off Track Betting at Battlestar Wiki (Retrieved on August 25, 2019), edited. References Category:Locations Category:Caprica City Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Little Tauron Category:Tauron